Return to Cair Paravel
by Narnian-King
Summary: The Last Battle has long since been fought. Susan wants to get back to Narnia, to get back to her family. The ultimate sacrifice must be made.
1. Prologue

-A Note from the Author-

Ok, well before you everyone goes up in arms over a few things, let me take time to explain. In this piece of hopefully wonderful fan-fiction, i do not tend to stick with the usual continuity of the Chronicles of Narnia series.

You could treat it as an un-official follow up if you like. One main difference... most probably for me by more colourful with my imagination, is to set it in the present day. Oh, and before you say thing like "So, will the Pevensie children be all old and wrinkly?" I answer straight back saying No! Im treating this fan-fiction following the lines of if the Narnia series itself was set in the present day. And yes i might mess with the continuity and somethings might not add up to the usual Narnia mythology. But at the end of the day it is my wonderful creation and i tend to write how i want to write it. I admit im not the best writer in the world... but i do try my best.

The first chapter is stemming from my own experiences of people bullying my when i was young... but dont worry im not going to make it a "Thou should not bully thy friend" story! Its just to get into the swing of things and to get a feel for the character.

So sit back, enjoy and get sucked in to my depiction of Narnia.

-Prologue-

-Prologue-

The land of Narnia had a long, and in some case very violent history. Many of the people remembered the 100 year winter which brought on the tyrannical rule of Jadis. Also known as the White Witch. This very name struck fear in the hearts off all Narnians. To even survive her presence was a blessing.

Times changed, albeit only for a short time. Then Pevensie siblings were sucked into Narnia through the strangest of means. The wardrobe had given the four the door to the destiny, if only all of them decided to follow it.

The rule of High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy spanned decade. This was the golden age of Narnia. But only when the one thing that brought them to Narnia, cruelly brought them out of it.

Narnians thought that were abandoned. But Aslan knew different. The Pevensie four needed to learn to live without Narnia. They needed to enjoy their normal lives, to the fullest as no-one ever knows when they will come to an end.

A year later they were again pulled into Narnia, in a different fashion of course. Narnia was in a state of turmoil. Narnians were thought to be extinct. Chaos was put to order again thanks to the Pevesie's and the new King of Narnia, Caspian.

But one day, tragedy struck. Back in England, Peter, Edmund and Lucy were talking about their times in Narnia and of Susan's betrayal, she now exclaimed that Narnia was nothing other than a childhood memory. She threw it away just like that.

While they were waiting for the next train, it happened. All they heard was screeches of train tracks. Screaming. Darkness. Peter, Edmund and Lucy had been killed that day. The train took their life as quick as it is to bring life into a world. Peter, Edmund and Lucy found themselves lying in a field of the greenest grass, with not a scratch on them. Their lives were claimed in one world. But obviously not in another. They were back. They were in Narnia.

--,--

Susan did not know what to do. The reports, the interviews. The only survivor of her family. Her parents gone in the same tragedy. She knew she must do something. No longer she thought of Narnia. Not once. Until she had to go to the crash scene.

Nothing out of the ordinary. As the remaining survivor she had to. The bodies had to be identified. She did so, her heart breaking when she saw everyone. She knew what she had to do. Look away. Start again. As she walked away, to a new life she noticed something grasped in Peters cold hand. A scrunched up piece of, what look liked... parchment? On it was a mass of ash. No words legible. Except for two. When she read them her heart froze. She knew she had to turn her back. But these words would always be in her mind for ever. They will always haunt her to the day she dies.

Cair Paravel.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter -1-

Chapter -1-

What a welcoming site. Trying to make his way home, only to be surrounded by the people who make his life a living nightmare. Rob hated the walk home as much as he hated school. So many absent minded and obnoxious people. How could anyone survive it?

After many shouts of the usual taunts and put downs, he was finally home. But and end always brought a new beginning and he knew it was going to start all again tomorrow.

He just wished, for one moment, time could stop and he could just get away from all the stress, all the pain. He could not believe how evil and nasty people could be. He was only doing what everybody else does, trying to make his own way in the world.

--,--

Narnia had changed, once a bureaucratic, violent war ridden world, was now a lush and prospering paradise. Still, within the paradise, their was sadness. High King Peter Pevensie had rule with his brother Edmund and sister Queen Lucy, since millennia before the rule of Caspian X and for years after the crash that changed their lives on Earth forever.

The sadness was not due to Narnias people, but of the sadness felt by Peter, Edmund and Lucy ever since their reinstatement of Kings and Queen of Cair Paravel.

Narnia, unlike the past, can never be stumbled upon. It cant be entered like walking through a wardrobe, or by waiting at Strand station. The ultimate sacrifice must be made.

The Pevensie siblings were missing one person, their sister Susan, who still alive on Earth, was not present at the crash which claimed the Pevensie siblings lives. Peter knew he had to do something.

Hidden in the royal cache was a relic which was deemed never to be used again, by Peter himself. That rule was now broken. The sound was heavenly, like a thousand angels. Peter knew it would not transfer anybody to Narnia, but hoped, deep down, it would provide the signs to somebody... maybe that certain somebody to lead them here. The ultimate sacrifice.

--,--

The only friend Rob really trusted, was one Susan Pevensie. Rob had known her for ages, in fact she now lives with him and his family. If he admits it, Susan's past is shrouded in mystery. Why did she leave her family? According to her she could not take it anymore and would rather go into the world alone rather than having her family analyzing anything she ever does.

Again, the walk home came. But this time it was different. Rob felt happy. As if a rush of hope coursed through his veins. Walking down the street, the same street he walks down every day, Rob noticed something utterly bizarre.

Was it a Lion? Well if it was it was absolutely huge, but the strangest thing is, nobody seemed to notice. But in a flash, it was gone. He must have been seeing things... he thought.

Wow watched out Rob! You look like you've seen a ghost shouted Susan as she walked past him.

Sorry Suz, miles away there! Rob replied. Rob was beside himself. Tiredness, it must be.

By the time Rob got home, Susan had gone upstairs. He heard what sounded like crying. He went upstairs and saw Susan holding, what appeared to be, from what he saw, a picture. When Rob came him, Susan quickly composed herself, and slipped the picture under her pillow. What up with you Suz? Rob said worryingly. Nothing , dont worry, just having one of those days said Susan, sniffling back tears.

Later that night, Rob went up to her room, when she was Susan has having her dinner. Looked under her pillow. The photo seemed warn. The people in it were something that really caught Rob's eye. Four people in what seemed like royal garb, with swords mounted at the waists... Rob looked again when he saw the taller of he women in the picture... Susan. He saw a kind of crest of each of their clothes the picture. He saw it read a word in Latin.. faintly he read Cair Paravel...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter -2-

Chapter -2-

Peter was talking to the once person he could seek absolute solace in. "Loss, is the hardest thing to keep with you Peter" Aslan said in his usual comforting tone. "Its been nearly a year and its seems as fresh as ever, why couldn't you bring her here! Why can't we ever go back?" Peter shouted, obviously getting very angry. "Peter, you know it is now not as easy as that, Narnia cannot be entered by the average human being anymore, people have to work for it, believe in it." " How could you call her 'average' how dare you. You know, in fact you have said, Cair Paravel would not have been the same without her. You have believed in her once Aslan, why not now" Peter was not visibly starting to break down.

"Susan betrayed us Peter, the final battle for one example, she was away thinking about herself rather than the people or Narnia, her people Peter. She needs to gain the trust back, you know that"

Aslan knows how distraught Peter is. Susan was once a friend of Narnia, but the temptation of her new found adulthood had turned her away, the though Narnia was just a fond memory of her childhood. Little did Aslan know that view had now changed.

--,--

"Explain, Rob said, holding the picture. He could see Susan's eyes welling up, tears starting to form. "They are my family Rob! Im sorry for lying to you, I had brothers and sisters. They were all in a terrible accident. An accident, which cost them their lives."

"Oh god Suz, im so sorry"... "Not meaning to be rude, but why the royal look "ha ha, just a fancy dress party! Don't ask!"

Susan new the truth deep down, but still could not tell him. The pain was too fresh.

Rob still wondered about the words. The words he saw on the royal garb. Cair Paravel. Latin. It sounded Latin. Well not one of Rob's strong points.

--,--

Over the next few days, Cair Paravel was in state of mourning. The anniversary of the Battle of Narnia had arrived. It was a sad day for the Kings and Queen of Narnia. The losses are remembered. One in particular, the loss of their sister. Although, they had to, for the sake of the people, repress the feeling. They could not. Every time they saw the empty thrones. They always wondered though, ever since their reinstatement to the throne. Why were there three empty thrones? From there memory there had only been two Queens and two Kings of Narnia. Aslan looked at the thrones knowing what was to come, he smiled. Knowing that Narnia will change. Although not a big change in the grand scale. But soon, Cair Paravel would not be the same again.

--,--

Susan couldn't tell him. She promised herself. "No more" she reminded herself. Two words were always echoed whenever she thought of 'that day' . She was strong. She could do this. But she was breaking. She did not know how long she could do this. If she could bear to keep this from him... from anyone any longer.

Rob was in a way, very similar to Susan. Very good at hiding emotions. When he was sad, he would do the same. Shrug it off and carry on. He didn't know how far he could follow they few words. How could he shrug it off when he knew it hurt so much.

Rob's only support in his life apart from Susan was what he thought was his rock. His friend Alex. Rob could not remember how long he knew her since.

Rob and Alex shared the same belief. Although it sounded crazy, they wanted someone where they could be free from all of 'this' somewhere where everybody could live with everybody. No-one judged. No one looked down on anybody.

But they knew it was only a fantasy. That could not happen? Surely? Just a fantasy. Just like all the problems. It was shrugged off.

Rob knew what he needed to do. He needed to speak to her. He felt he was the only one he could vent to. The only one that he could really speak his mind to, the only person who would really and truly listen.


End file.
